


Half Measures

by ForNought



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Stupid Teenagers, a very crafty and annoying eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/ForNought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin isn't a jealous person at all, except for how he is secretly super-jealous of anybody and everybody Jean talks too. He becomes stupid and annoyed with everything but is somehow rewarded for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an snk kink meme prompt

It's not that Armin was the kind of person to act possessive and jealous and have to try to swallow back a bitter knot of irritation whenever Jean was close to other people, it was just that he was fast becoming that kind of person. 

He had never imagined himself to be like that. 

Armin was used to being content with things and never minding when his friends spent time with other people. He didn't mind at all when Eren and Mikasa, the two people he felt closest to in the world, talked about things they got up to with the other trainees. But when it came to Jean, he felt something ugly and mean inside that wished bad things on the people who got close to Jean. His Jean. His stupid, smug boyfriend who used a ridiculously obnoxious laugh when he was around people who weren't Armin. 

But he couldn't have a problem with this. It was stupid to suddenly worry that Jean would get bored of him and drop him for someone else because saying as much would seal that fate much too quickly. If he said anything, he could imagine Jean's face pulling into a cruel expression as he deemed Armin to needy and annoying and not worth the hassle. So Armin just seethed on the inside and pretended he was fine. 

He was fine. He was absolutely fine. 

Oh, was that Jean sitting with Marco, their heads tilted close together as they smiled and spoke in low secretive voices? That's fine, Armin didn't care. 

Ah, now Jean was offering to help Christa readjust her 3DMG straps? Why would that make Armin want to hit something?

And what was that? Jean and Reiner were laughing loudly about something, patting each other on the backs as their stupid guffaws rung out across the room. Why would something like that make Armin grind his teeth and absently shred the edges of some book pages. 

Now Jean was smiling amiably at Mikasa and joking around? Well it wasn't like Jean was sitting next to Armin and flirting with one of his best friends. Why would Armin find immense displeasure in being around this? 

"Are you okay?"

Armin jumped. Jean's voice was right in his ear, a hushed heat that brushed the shell of his ear. When he turned his head, Jean's mouth was right there, lips parted and ready for whatever Armin wanted. He tilted his head up for a quick peck on the lips before he nodded. 

"Fine, yeah," Armin said. 

"Are you sure?" 

Of course he was sure. This was nothing. Mikasa was his friend and it was not as though she did much in the way of flirting, least of all with Armin's boyfriend. It was nothing to worry about. 

Yet he couldn't think quite so clearly about all the other things that happened. 

How could he rationalise Jean pulling Sasha into his lap as she squealed and squirmed away from his tickles? How could he watch them and not think, that wasn't okay. Jean always seemed to have a lot more fun when he was with other people. He wasn't half as boisterous, jovial, or even flirtatious, around Armin as he was around other people. What was Armin doing wrong? Why couldn't Jean enjoy himself around his actual boyfriend? 

"Cheer up, it might never happen." Eren dropped into the seat next to Armin and kicked the foot closest to him. "What's the matter with you?" 

"Nothing." 

"Okay then. When you want to stop being a massive liar you can tell me." 

"Well it's just-" 

"That was fast," Eren noted. 

"Don't make it obvious you're looking but I want you to tell me what you think about Jean over there?" He nodded his head in the direction of Sasha and Jean but made sure not to look in that region of the room. Eren looked over and made a noncommittal noise. 

"What?" Armin said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They're just squabbling over food, I don't see that the big deal is. Unless you're seeing something different." Eren sat up from his slouch to lean into Armin's space with a smirk on his face. 

"Go on," Eren said, "what's up with you?" 

"It's nothing, really. I'm just making a big deal out of nothing. Obviously."

"You're kidding, right? That's the exact tone of voice my mum used that time when my dad told her to stop yelling at me because treating me like an adult might make me behave. The exact same tone. So, go on, who are you mad at? Who are you trying to treat as an adult? Wait, it's not me is it? No? No. Good. So what's Jean done wrong?" 

Armin said, "Nothing. I just asked you and you just said it was nothing so it's nothing." 

"Whatever you say," Eren said sceptically. 

 

Eren acted like he didn't care but from then on he orbited Jean more often than he used to. It was weird. Armin had known Eren since their Shiganshina days and he had proven himself to be the type of person who would never spend extended periods of time around people who he didn't often see eye to eye with. So why he was suddenly around Jean all the time was a mystery. Except for how it wasn't. 

Eren choosing to sit next to Jean at meal times. Eren putting his arm around Jean's shoulders and joking with him like they were old friends. Eren pulling Jean's feet into his lap during a pre-bedtime conversation and refusing to let Jean reclaim his feet. Eren telling Jean he looked good and sometimes even providing words of encouragement. Eren just generally being around Jean and casually touching him and laughing too loud at his jokes and talking to him in a syrupy tone. 

Armin wasn't an idiot. Jean made the same pained grimace every time Eren surprised him like that and it wasn't washing with Armin. 

"Stop it, right now," Armin said through gritted teeth after grabbing Eren by the lapels of his jacket and dragging him away from the barracks entrance. He knew he wasn't threatening at all but he was reaching the end of his tether. 

"Stop what?" The feigned innocence didn't work. 

"You're not being funny. Jean obviously doesn't want you messing with him because he does that stupid face every time you come near him."

"Re-eally?"

"Stop using that voice." 

"What voice? I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Eren!" 

"Fine, fine," Eren said. His waving hands transformed to a parry. Armin released him. "But your face is as funny as his when I am near him. Are you worried that he is going to be tempted by somebody or something?" 

"No."

"Tell that to your face then. Maybe you should just imagine him pulling that face whenever he's around somebody else." 

Eren loped off but stopped when he realised his friend wasn't following him. He looked back over his shoulder and called back, "We don't have all day. Let's get back to everybody else before we miss all the action." 

"What action?" 

"We won't know if we miss it all," Eren shrugged. 

 

* 

 

The next morning, Armin was propping up a sleepy Mikasa at breakfast. She sat up abruptly to defend her toast from one new arrival as another new arrival sat on Armin's other side. Jean plonked his plate down on the table and had a grin ready for Armin. 

"Good morning!" Sasha greeted from her seat opposite Mikasa. She had not noticed the way Mikasa shielded her food but even if she had it would not have detracted from her early morning cheer. 

The remainder of the table offered their own greetings in reply but Armin couldn't help but focus on the fact that Sasha and Jean had arrived at the same time. It was probably nothing. It was probably just coincidence but that didn't stop him from thinking about the potential significance. 

The day was wasted with Armin distracted by considering how Jean and Sasha would fit together as a couple. They would make more than just an aesthetically pleasing couple. She would be cute and overly polite and Jean might get annoyed at that but he wouldn't really mind it because that was part of her charm. They wouldn't act too lovey-dovey in front of other people but they would exude happiness and togetherness. Maybe they would argue sometimes because she was greedy or he was too careless but they would make up with an understanding apology and a squeeze of clasped hands. 

Armin couldn't quite imagine what sex would be like between the pair. He didn't think they would be overly gentle with each other but he couldn't picture them ravishing one another in the midst of some passionate whirlwind. Jean wasn't really the type of person to do much ravishing but that might only have been how he treated Armin. 

"You look like you've found a dead body." 

Armin looked up from his hands that were twisted in his lap and was faced with Jean who looked as though he had just found a dead body from the way his smile was sliding. 

"Do you want to go out for a chat?" 

Jean didn't actually give Armin a chance to answer because he snatched Armin's hands and dragged him off the bunk and out of the barracks. Half-hearted catcalls followed them out of the boys' bedroom. It was reminiscent of the start of this thing between him and Jean, before his worries had even taken root. 

A few months was all it had taken for the sprigs and sprouts of watching Jean's interactions with others to overwhelm him under a canopy of all the jokes, laughs and touches that would never be Armin's. 

"I can't believe it has come to this," Jean said awkwardly, "But somebody has brought something to my attention."

The night was cold and the pair were only wearing thin pyjamas that felt like a lot less when a strong wind buffeted them. When the air slowed to a softer breeze, Armin loosened the grip of his arms around his torso and swiped a few strands of hair out of his face. 

Jean said, "Am I doing something to upset you?" 

"No. I'm just making a big deal out of nothing." 

"Can you tell me what that nothing is? I might be able to fix it if you tell me." 

There was something so hopeful in Jean's expression and Armin felt like an even bigger idiot for making him think they needed to have this conversation. They didn't need to talk, Armin just needed to get over himself and accept the fact that Jean liked being a cruelly charming version of himself with other people. 

"It's just me being silly. Forget about it. Please." 

"But you're not happy." It was such a simple statement and Jean sounded so young and unsure and Armin's insides were twisting with guilt. He had never heard Jean sound like this before but it was his fault. It was no wonder that Jean went to other people to be tactile and lively if this was what he did.

Armin unwrapped his arms from his body and shivered a bit. He took one of Jean's hands that hung miserably down at his sides in a small moment of bravery. He said, "I am happy. I'm just being stupid, so sorry. I just get jealous sometimes."

Jean's usual self smashed through the uncertainty as he bluntly asked, "Jealous of what?" 

Armin felt his face heat up. Unfortunately the rest of him remained mercilessly cold. 

"The way you are with other people is different to how you are with me." Armin's voice cracked but it was quiet enough that maybe Jean didn't hear. His voice was quiet enough that maybe Jean could even hear anything he was saying and that possibility allowed him to plough through and vocalise his fears before he ran out of steam. "Sometimes it feels like you would rather be around them than me. Everyone else is funnier than me or they understand you better or they just look nicer than me or..." 

"Armin?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Can you look at me please?" Armin didn't react so Jean tilted the other boy's chin up. He said, "Of course I'm different with you. I really really like you." 

"I really really really like you," Armin whsipered. 

"Good. Come on, I don't want anybody peeking through windows for this next bit." 

Jean lead the way and 'this next bit' was to take place in a draughty storage shed with a broken window. Armin thought it was a stroke of luck that the shed was empty seeing as there were quite a few people on base who liked having private places to talk and more. Armin stomped on a few spiders that scurried around the floor in panic while he waited for Jean to shimmy through the window. He was sure he could even see his breath in the dingy, creaky shed but at least they were sheltered from the wind. 

The second Jean was through the window he grabbed at Armin and pulled him close for a kiss. He didn't quite catch Armin's mouth the first time but he finally got their lips to align and move together. It was messy and unsynchronised and it might have resulted from the lack of practice. Armin pressed closer, pushing up onto his tiptoes so his neck wouldn't ache so much, and clutching at the back of Jean's night shirt. And then Armin was pushed back against the wall. 

Jean pulled away and his lips were slick and red and wantonly expectant. Just that was enough to stir Armin's nerves to a strange tightness that was heightened when the taller boy said, "We don't have much time. I don't want you to think that being an idiot gets you good things though." 

Jean dropped to his knees and tugged down Armin's pyjama bottoms with him. Armin squirmed from a combination of the cold air and the fact that not wearing underwear embarrassed him. Strong hands at his hips held him still as Jean licked a stripe from the juncture of Armin's thigh up to his stomach. The saliva chilled in the air and started a shiver that racked through Armin's body. 

"How long has it been?" Jean murmured. He didn't get an answer because he chose that particular moment to stroke Armin's dick, slowly and with even pressure until he started to harden. Just lightly, just a taste of what was to come, Jean pressed a kiss to the tip of Armin's dick and then licked down the shaft to Armin's balls. 

Armin slapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late because he had already let out an embarrassing whimper. His eyes squeezed shut just so he wouldn't have to see Jean's stupid smug grin. The hand on his dick kept moving in long lazy strokes and Jean's other hand traced feather-light patterns at the sensitive patch at the top of Armin's leg. 

"I'd only do this with you." Armin couldn't stand it; why could Jean use this velvety tone that pulled Armin's insides tight with nerves and anticipation? How, after such an embarrassing conversation, could Jean just smirk his way through this and string Armin up with measured touches.

His hands, his lips, his tongue swirling around the head of Armin's cock. Armin was already trying to muffle his gasps and whimpers against his hand even though this was barely anything in the grand scheme of things. In the past he's hand Jean's hands exploring every inch of skin, devouring him entirely, yet this was suddenly enough for Armin to get desperate. 

Jean's mouth was hot and wet, applying skilful pressure as he sucked and bobbed his head, taking in more of Armin's cock and slicking it with spit. 

"I know it's been like a minute but I think I'm going to come, like, now," Armin gritted out through gulped breaths. He used his sleeve to wipe at the dribble trickling down the curve of his chin. 

Jean pulled off with a slurp and his hand stroked along the whole length of Armin's cock, quicker than before but his grip might have been looser. "Yeah?" Jean asked. "You look really good, you know."

Through cracked eyelids, Armin looked down at the indulgent smile on Jean's face. Armin wanted to tell Jean how good he looked too, flushed and focused and unbearably good looking. But then he was coming. His knees were weak and he would have slid to the ground if it had not been for Jean's shoulder ready as a support. He was stroked through his orgasm and he vaguely registered Jean telling him he was good, he looked good and that he would save this up for when he was all alone. 

"My knees," Jean groaned as he stood up. He staggered slightly and stretched to right himself. He reached out to touch Armin but stopped short when he realised his hand was a mess. He tried to wipe his hand off on the wall. 

"That's disgusting." 

"Well it's yours," Jean shrugged with a slow grin. He pulled Armin to his chest and pushed the smaller boy's sweaty blonde hair out of his flushed face. "I'm yours too though." 

After a beat Armin snorted. "The way you sound right now..." 

He couldn't help but feel like he had been a complete idiot when he felt Jean's grin pressed against his forehead. It was bit difficult to remember that being an idiot wouldn't get him any good things.


End file.
